


Like a Cat on a Hot Tin Roof

by violette_masterson



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violette_masterson/pseuds/violette_masterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against his master's strict orders, Sebastian invited a cat to spend the night in the Phantomhive Manor, just until the rain stops. However, after the cat attacks Ciel, he notices something odd about him while replacing his bandages in the early morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Cat on a Hot Tin Roof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaoiForever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YaoiForever).



> **Head's up!** This work contains the following:
> 
> -Explicit sexual content  
> -Age difference/pedophilia  
> -Non-consensual sex  
> -Minor BDSM/sexual violence  
> -Language
> 
> If you do not feel comfortable reading such material, I recommend not reading this work!
> 
> I do apologize for any inaccuracies in this work! I have only read the first couple of mangas for Kuroshitsuji at least a half of a year ago. I haven't the money to buy the rest, so I may not be exactly the most “canon” if you will. I hope you will still enjoy this fanfiction, and thanks for reading!

Sleep was unnecessary, at least, in the eyes of a butler. Being the first to rise in the morning and the last to climb into bed at night, Sebastian often found sleep to be a lost cause. Every now and then, he finds the time to catch a couple z's, just for the hell of it, after all, it wasn't like _he_ , of all people, needed it.

It was unknown to those inhabiting the Phantomhive manor what the mysterious butler did during his down time as the sun slept. Mey-Rin had noticed his empty sleeping quarters in the one, two, and three o'clock hours, never making much of it. It wasn't her job to worry about it, not at that time of day. She'd shrug it off and creep up to her own chamber, assuming he stepped out that evening for a breath of fresh air; a stroll down the streets, perhaps. A dunderheaded assumption on her part, for it, would be rather odd to walk down the dark streets of London at that hour for a simple “breath of fresh air.”

Regardless, Sebastian did indeed like to escape the mansion to entertain himself in alternative ways: cats. Not used to many creatures like it, these furry felines were visually pleasing to Sebastian's eyes, and additionally more lovable to touch and pet. They sounds and innocent looks of affection on their whiskered faces were just a joy to experience. Unfortunately, the head of the Phantomhive household disliked the idea of a pet inside the walls of the mansion. It was such a shame, but Sebastian did not despair.

There was this same black cat that often wandered up the front steps of the Phantomhive manor, both day and night. He had named it Sol, after the way the yellow resonated in his eyes. Petty, and he knew it, but it brought him joy to see him every now and then. Once per day, the butler would take the scraps from the midday meal and consolidate them into a dish. Every day, around the same time, the cat would wait by the door, and Sebastian would lay an anticipated meal before him. He'd watch as he ate, give him a brief massage under the chin and stomach, and return to his duties. During the night, approximately twelve hours after the first meal, he'd return back to the steps and deliver a second one, along with at least a quarter of an hour of unending affection.

It was particularly cool autumn afternoon, in addition, a raging thunderstorm pounded the Earth around Phantomhive manor. The lightning streaked across the billowing clouds, like the veins of the very storm itself, and the moaning voice of the heavens mercilessly bellowed a deafening cry every so often. The affair was such a pain to the day's duties, for Finnian had scheduled to spend the afternoon replanting the chrysanthemums she had accidentally destroyed the week before.

The butler hastily made his was up from his light lunch, half of it still remaining on his plate, excused himself, and headed right toward the front steps. One o'clock sharp was what the clock read. Not that it was at all easy to read the pathetically dim candlelight. Why, it was the height of the day, and the sun didn't shed a single ray for the people of London. Sebastian had spent several dozen minutes lighting each one of the candles in the house, knowing that Mey-Rin was too stubby to reach the highest ones. The only shadow that cast across the entire corridor was the one of Sebastian himself when the lightning illuminated the sky. His figure seemed to loom several meters in the elongated silhouette that trailed lay fettered at his feet. That alone had the power to blow out a candle.

Sebastian's gloved hand outstretched toward the knob of the door and pulled it open. He was immediately barraged with raindrops from head to do. Had it been Ciel of any of the others who lived here, the force of the door would have sent them flying. But Sebastian wasn't like that.

Before he could even take a single step, his feline companion danced at the bottom of his feet, and bolted inside. It had slipped the butler's mind completely that the poor cat had been suffering outside this entire time, enduring mother nature's very worst. The thought vexed him, so he kicked the door shut and scooped the creature into his arms. The trembling cat felt like a soggy dishtowel, sagging it's head into the bend of his elbow. “Forgive me,” said the butler. “I was selfish to think you'd be making out fine on your own in such a condition.” Sensing nobody nearby, he made a straight line right for the washroom, where he would fetch a towel and dry off his feline.

* * *

“Sebastian, get your ass in here,” barked the young master of the house in indignation. Ciel adjusted the trademark eyepatch concealing his right eye. The single naked eye was glaring down at a dark spot upon the crimson carpet floor, with iridescent yellow eyes gazing up and entangling with his own.

Without hesitation, Sebastian strolled down the hallway. His steps were slow and rhythmically timed to the downbeat of the grandfather clock, his arms swinging to the pendulum's lazy back-and-forth. The skies no longer exploded, which left his silhouette in the faint lights that bounced off the walls. Yet, the rain continued to fall, much gentler against the house. “You requested my presence, young master?” he said. He bowed at the waist, in which the clock tolled behind him just as he dipped his head. It went off a total of ten times, indicating the hour.

Ciel's fingers tapped against the stud at the top of his stick, disdain present in his royal blue iris. “How long did you plan on keeping the fact that you've been holding a pet in this house in for?” he asked, a smirk spread over his mouth. “Had I not stated clear enough that I don't wish to have cats withing the walls of this mansion?”

The butler mimicked his master's out-of-place expression of amusement. It was amusing, after all. A young and attractive master of the house caught in a feeling of frustration. He wasn't to speak against him, under his obligations as the butler of the Phantomhive family. So, he bowed once more in his required formalities. “I deeply apologize, sir. You have informed me of the policy against a domestic animal on multiple occasions. It just occurred to me that you'd, perhaps, make an exception. The last thunderstorm was rather violent, and she seemed to be seeing its worst. Might I be able to allow it to stay for at least an hour or so, until the rain subsides?” Sebastian kept his head low throughout his “apology,” if you may, and looked in the direction of his beloved cat. Her eyes were imploringly innocent as she gazed up at a contemplating Ciel.

The boy looked down at the feline, inspecting its figure, the black coat that surrounded his body. He watched as she stepped closer and closer again, affectionately rubbing itself against the stockings upon the boy's legs. That little act seemed to drive him over, and definitively, Ciel knocked the cat with the end of his walking stick. “She seems plenty healthy and capable of taking care of herself on her own. I request you let her back outside where she belongs.

Sebastian eyed Sol as she hissed in torment back at her attacker. She arched her back to make herself appear larger as if trying to intimidate the boy. “Sir, I insist that I take care of her just for the eve—“

Unwilling to hear the butler's case, Ciel simply shook his head, giving the cat another good clout on the head. He kept his chin up as he spoke again. “I demand you get rid of—oww!” He was unable to complete his request, as a sharp pain pulsed from his ankle. He looked down, and there was the cat, her teeth embedded into his calf and paws swiping at him ferociously. Ciel wriggled and thrashed his leg about, managing to free himself from his clasp, not before the skin on his leg was torn open in several places. “Exterminate this pest already, will you!” he ordered angrily. Still being a boy, he had tears in his eyes from the pain that the attack had caused.

Astonished and horrified, Sebastian picked the cat up promptly and stroked it under the chin, in efforts to subdue her. “Right away master! Forgive me for my ignorance!” he cried apologetically. The cat did not resist in the slightest as Sebastian dashed down the hall and to the door to do away with her.

* * *

Ciel winced and hissed in a breath through his pearly white teeth. He was by the dinner table, with his butler at his feet. His injured right leg lay submerged in a basin of water tainted with his own crimson. Sebastian hands gently handled a couple cloths, scrubbing firmly but gently against his wounds. “Not so hard,” the boy groaned as he pulled his foot out of the tub quickly, crossing his arms frustratedly. “Nng...”

Sebastian was silent for a couple moments, discarding the bloodied rag on a small plate beside him. “A thousand apologies, young master. But a thorough cleaning is necessary, in case the feline had any infection.”

“Yeah, scraping the arteries out of my leg will help prevent an infection,” Ciel replied facetiously, quickly removing his legs form the lukewarm water and kicking the basin aside a little. “Bandage this up now, will you?” he ordered, and the butler responded immediately, unrolling around a meter of the fabric. He'd have to get a tight tourniquet assembled in order to stop the bloodshed. Ciel curled his toes in and whimpered in a high voice. “Ouch...you're in a hell-of-a-load of trouble, you bastard.”

Sebastian ignored his masters angered remarks, unrolling some more of the bandage. He held Ceil by his heel, seeing another bit of crimson still visible. It only took him seconds to get that cut dressed as well. “You should be getting to bed shortly. Midnight is but an hour away.”

The young male already had his head back and his eyes shut. “Mhm...I really should...I don't even have the energy to scold you anymore. Take me to bed then.”

“Very well.” Knowing that it would be a little difficult for him to walk back to his bed on that wrapped foot, Sebastian effortlessly took Ciel in his own arms, holding him bridal style. The sleepy child's limbs drooping sleepily. Sebastian measured the boy with his beady rouge colored eyes. A look of satisfaction came over his face, which Ciel had missed behind his closed eyes. One could describe the look as lustful, almost, but not quite to that extent. The master of the house was asleep in his arms.

The rain had stopped almost completely at that moment, only a few scattered drizzles coming from time to time. It was impossible to hear unless you were trying to hear it, for it was just a little something that played in the background. It was a full moon that night, but unfortunately, the darkness of the clouds cloaked its light. The candles had to work their hardest just to get a little recognition by the butler's eyes. All that could be heard throughout the manor at that moment was the eerie footsteps trailing up the stairs, and a shallow, yet resonate breathing linked to a demonic pair of lungs.

As inconspicuously as possible, the butler slipped off the eyepatch as he laid Ciel into his bed. “Goodnight, young master.” And with that, he was off.

* * *

The entire manor was silent, almost too silent. The rain had stopped completely. Down in Ciel's end of the mansion, the tolling of the grandfather clock in the hallway failed to reach his ears. Not a single sound entered Ciel's empty ears as he slept. The oppressive silence eventually pestered his sleeping form all the way to consciousness.

It was like he was running in a seemingly endless tunnel, with nowhere to turn to, and he slammed into a wall, and just like that, he was cognizant once more. Ciel had immediately passed from asleep to wide awake...did he just awake from a nightmare? He couldn't remember, even if he had done so. “What time is it...” he whispered to himself, squinting to try to find the clock on the wall opposite to him. He could faintly make out the minute hand just barely striking the 2, but the hour hand was nowhere in sight. “Guess I should get back to sleep...” grumbled the adolescent, throwing his had back on the pillow.

He wasn't at all tired anymore, but still, he longed to just shut his eyes either way. With that, he squeezed his eyes closed and curled his legs in closer to his abdomen, exhaling contently, and letting his vocals relax into a small hum of satisfaction. The quietness of the room was irritated him profoundly. The incessant ringing pounded into his ears, an earthquake of serenity that wouldn't leave him alone. Minutes passed, dozens of them, and the boy had accomplished less than nothing. Ciel croaked softly into the thick evening air. “Sebastian...” he called out, halfway yawning at the same time. He arched his back only slightly underneath his comforter. Only twenty, seconds went by, give or take a few, and the door was cracked open. “Good morning, young master. For what reason have you summoned me at such a time of day?”

The boy shielded his mouth as he yawned once more. He glanced sideways at his loyal servant. “My leg has been irritating me for the last quarter hour. Would you be so kind as to switch out the bandages?”

Sebastian squinted the crimson in his eyes, fixating a gaze on Ciel's shadowy outline. It seemed a little off...his aura, that is. But disregarding it, he bowed slightly. “Right away, sir. I shall return shortly with the toiletries and such.” The butler excused himself from his master's presence and scurried off into the labyrinth of the hallways of the Phantomhive Manor.

Sebastian returned the only moments later. His hands held a small box in it, filled to the brink with first aid supplies. Around his arm hung an oil lantern, casting its yellowish blob of light throughout the room. “I've returned, young mas–“ The male stopped dead in his tracks as soon as the lamplight tickled Ciel's cheeks. He was astonished to see, of all things, _cat ears,_ replacing the human ones he had just hours before. Perched on the top of his head, between his hair, was a pair of navy blue cat ears. Maybe he was just hallucinating, after all, it was early in the morning. He had always noted since day one how adorable the young master was, and maybe his subconsciousness was adding in the second feature of cuteness to the boy. The butler closed his eyes for several seconds, and when he opened them again, the ears remained.

“Something the matter?” asked Ciel, noticing the sudden halt in Sebastian's speech and the gentle blush upon his cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he saw the butler...flustered. Was something missing, or wrong?

The demon seemed to dismiss it at first, stepping forward and placing the box on the bed, but his attention quickly diverted by to the boy. “Pardon me for asking, young master, but have you happened to assess your current appearance?” he asked, attempting to look away from the cat ears on his head.

Ciel spotted that Sebastian had avoided his eye contact on several different occasions by looking at his hair, so he brushed his bangs away form his face narcissistically. “It's but...” He paused to check the clock. “1:30, so no, I have not.”

The butler looked over to the boy's desk, scurrying over to it and fetching the small mirror that lay there. “I recommend you take a look, young master,” he said, offering the mirror to Ciel, but the boy was too overcome by his own shock to even grasp it. He stared at his own reflection outlandishly. He didn't say a word with it but hypnotically gazed at it. In a fit of panic, the boy reached up and foraged his hair. Not only did he feel the ears with his fingers, but the ears sensed his fingers upon them as well.

“Bloody hell...what has happened...” the boy grumbled, swatting at the mirror like it was a hornet invading a picnic. For a second reassurance, he ran a hand down his back and down to his rear, where he felt a small bone just above it. “A tail too...?” His pulse began to quicken. He brought his hands before his eyes, noticing how long his nails had grown. Alarmed and confused, Ciel curled up into another ball instinctively. “It was that bastardly cat! It's done something to me!”

“Young master, let's not get hysteric here,” Sebastian said, his lack-of-control over the situation as clear as day. “We should address this situation in the morning. As for now, I shall replace the bandages and—“

“I didn't call you in here for the goddamn bandages,” spat the master bitterly. He pushed back the covers and crawled down to the foot of the bed, getting into his butler's face. “I just was bloody lonely, and I couldn't sleep. You want to wait until morning to talk about something like this, you must be daft, you cursed wretch! Hadn't you let the cat in, none of this ever would have happened! You better—“

Sebastian place finger in front of his lips and breathed out softly. He had a foreign expression on his face, his two eyes staring into Ciel's endlessly. They alone seemed to beckon the boy to hush, and the grin on his face commanded him to stay still. “Young master, might I get you some chamomile? To calm you just a little? I'd hate for you to wake up again in the middle of the night.”

“I don't want any tea. I just want to know why I'm essentially turning into a cat!” Ciel shouted back at his servant. Sebastian shook his head in amusement. Ciel looked up at him, baffled as he realized how close their faces were. Not even a head's width apart. The butler's head jerked forward, filling that small space until his lips brushed against his master's forehead. Ciel winced but didn't raise a hand to strike him. Nor did he cry out in protest. He was frozen until the butler pulled away once more. He felt incredulously tired, all of a sudden and he felt an urgent desire for...something. Just to be touched, to be cradled, and to be caressed. Never had he felt such a stirring before. Perhaps it was the feline instinct...

Unable to process his thoughts anymore, given his sleepiness, he bluntly mumbled the words. “Touch me.” Immediately realizing his lack of manners and his disgustingly homosexual comment, he shook his head. “I mean...um...I want you to rub my shoulders,” he revised. “And my back, and my head...I don't know what the cause is for this, but I—”

“Whatever has taken over you is getting into your head. It's your inner feline talking. But worry not.” With a gentle pat on the head, the butler guided Ciel back into his spot under the covers.

He closed his eyes slightly, laying down on his stomach and his face toward Sebastian. He could see an arm outstretched to him, and felt the butler's fingers tingling along his shoulder blades. It was most likable, to be caressed in such a way. Nobody had ever done such to him before, and he hated to admit that he enjoyed it. “Just this once,” started Sebastian. “Listen to me...and obey my words. Just for one night...” The way the words were phrased alarmed Ciel, but he was too immersed in his “massage” to even give it a thought. Absently, the young master purred out gently and nodded his head.

“Would it be alright if I spoke exactly what is on my mind in this moment?” Sebastian asked. His voice seemed to quaver just a little, enough to symbolize apprehension.

“I don't see why not.”

The butler shrugged his shoulders a little. “There is no easy way to say this, so I must say it the only way I can.” He abruptly ceased “petting” Ciel, which sparked a small reaction from the boy. He sat upright and faced Sebastian. “On with it then,” the boy said impatiently.

He brought his face close again, just as he had done minutes before. “Young master, I have always told you that a long for your soul. But in truth, that's not all that I want anymore.” He sat just beside Ciel, stealing all his attention with his soul-deep glare. “I want your body as well.”

Once again bewildered, the boy's heart seemed to stop completely. “I beg your pardon?” he croaked. Sebastian positioned himself over Ciel's recumbent form with the familiar lustful smile.

“I want to satisfy you physically, just as I want to satisfy myself physically. Must I continue?”

Ciel stared back astonished. He was twelve years of age, and he was lying beneath a man well into his adult years, expressing sexual interest in him. He had no reaction to it but fear.

“I want to opportunity to dominate _you_. I want to fetter you down to the bedpost with the strongest chains in all of London, so you can resist as much as you like, but not run.”

His lips dipped down and met Ciel's for no more than half a second. “I want to soak up the vision of your nude body and bask in it for hours,” he continued, his voice low and addictively rich. “I want to hear your sputtered panting for air as I erode away your virginity.”

Another kiss.

“To taste your breath...”

Another.

“...and feel what your blessed body can offer me.”

Ciel's face was as red as Sebastian's eyes themselves. This had to be some sort of twisted joke. A dumbfounded look hung on his face as he processed the words that had just been spoken to him, along with the tender kisses they shared. “What the hell is this about...you bloody bastard! This is just an elaborate lie!”

“Oh, but young master...I never lie to you,” The butler's hands slipped into his own, elevating them over his head. Their lips sealed together once more, and he felt the warmth of his butler's tongue slithering into him. His tongue was soft, yet rough all the same, causing him to salivate much more than normally. It slipped down his cheek slowly and onto the pillow. It continued for half a minute longer, when Sebastian finally withdrew.

Instantly, Ciel threw his head forward to get to a stand, but to his dismay, a tight ring constricted his wrists and held them down. He rolled his head to look upward, where his hands now lay pressed together under the force of a thick metal chain, held in place by a padlock. He writhed about furiously, childishly grunting. “I demand you unchain me!” he screamed, his eyes pressing closed and forcing out a couple of tears.

“No, master,” the butler declared defiantly and peeled off his gloves, tossing them aside. “I spend all of my days answering to your every beck and call, but the time has come for me to invest in my own interest.”

“Damn you, Sebastian...damn every bone in your cursed body!” he cried, thrashing his legs underneath him. “I'm a child! How dare you! Not to mention the covenant!” he said to try and escape the nightmare.

“I refuse,” replied the butler with his hand trailing from his chest down and down his small, barely developed abdominal muscles.

Ciel peered up at him, his voice breaking off into a trembling purr. “I...” was all he managed to say. Sebastian's fingers tickled him subtly, like a spider crawling all his shirt. For no reason at all, it made him shiver with anticipation. “I haven't any idea...what to say anymore,” he managed to say, the passionate scorn melting away into a submissive passivity.

“Then don't say a word.” A hungry smirk covered the demon's lips as he slipped his fingers into the boy's button-down. His hands were chilly against his blazing skin. They popped off the buttons, from the top down to the bottom and tore it open ferociously. The seams broke at the collar. “Now, be a good kitty, will you.”

The command rattled in Ciel's ears like Sunday morning church bells. It prompted goosebumps over his pale skin. Sebastian once again kissed the boy on his full, pink lips to draw the attention away from his secondary action. His trousers and undergarments began to slip down his legs, past the bandage and past his feet, where they would become lost in the sheets. The boy winced as the room's coolness brushed against his fully exposed body. “You better not hurt me, you sick son of a bitch.”

“Behave yourself, and you won't feel any pain,” remarked Sebastian, as he began to strip out of his normal attire. Off with his blazer, followed by the button-down. The boy's eyes explored the ripples in his stomach and the finely toned muscles in his arms. This was getting dangerously close to reality, too much so for Ciel to remain calm as the butler's trousers were removed as well. He crossed his legs to close off his genitals, and more importantly, his behind.

His voice quavered as his eyes traveled the length of the demon's body, especially the intimidating length of his manhood, which lay only inches from his body. “I-I will...I'll do all you ask of me.” His apprehension and excitement combined into a symphony in his head.

Sebastian's hands gently separated the male's legs and laid himself down between them, trapping his master in a one-way embrace. Ciel's face was appallingly red. He turned his head away to evade another kiss, but to little triumph. His mouth was soon made a feast for the butler to devour. Ciel's tail curled up tightly into a ball and his ear stuck up like invisible hands were yanking them to the sky. The demon's left hand entangled itself once more into, as the other trailed away and began to stroke the soft fur on the tail.

Adrenaline pumped into him from the simple gesture, causing him to involuntarily purr and return the kiss. He began to feel a stiffness in his member. “Oh, damn..!” he cursed, moaning a second time. He felt like he was making a fool of himself, and this was barely the tip of the iceberg. He was merely a child. He'd only had one or two erotic dreams in his entire lifetime, and now, he was about to live one. Imagine the pitch he'd achieve as he had Sebastian—doing things to him.

“Lie still, my child,” said Sebastian, who was obviously aware of how much the boy was trembling. “Breathe in and let your tensions expel with your respiration.”

Ciel took in a deep gulp of air, and when he exhaled, he loosened up just slightly. “If you're going to do something, then do it, damn you.” As soon as he said it, he longed that he hadn't. He soon felt the icy grasp of Sebastian's hand on, of all places, his throbbing erection.

The poor child was much too innocent for such amorous behavior. He hadn't even masturbated once in his years of existence. So, as one could imagine, he exhibited quite a reaction as the butler began the slow movements upon his foreskin. He hummed in satisfaction, his breath hitching in the slightest. “End this...this nonsense...” he objected. Even he could recognize how fake his pleas sounded. The rhythm of the simple movements set into his body, and even his heartbeat, and if it were to suddenly end, he would be disappointed.

“The most fun of this evening has yet to come,” Sebastian declared, silencing his partner with a smooch. He gave the twitching member one last stroke before he brought his hand to his lips, running his tongue along his fingers. “Shall I prepare you for the main course? Or shall I force it upon you all at once?” he provocatively questioned, shooting him the infamously lustful smile.

“Just do it. The less time I spend chained up like a dog, the better.” The young master let his eyes slide closed, readying himself for the pain of a demonic sexual fantasy that lay just in his reach.

Seeing he even had his master's permission into the hidden kingdom, Sebastian chuckled to himself. “I'm certainly happy you have those handcuffs.”

“You aren't even going to...”

“I'll be able to pass through you just fine. You'll see in a moment.” Sebastian's words made him blush furiously. It would be a white lie to say that Sebastian's cock wasn't of impressive size. The butler pressed the boy's legs down onto he mattress, keeping him face up. His opening was exposed, and he then had nothing to be waiting for. He got up on knees and aimed his erection to the desired spot. He didn't give the slightest warning his companion. He leaned forward and gave a mighty push, penetrating his master. The boy let out a hiss, the sensitive and forever untouched flesh being stretched for the first time. “Mmm...” groaned the butler softly in response, as Ciel winced.

“Bloody hell...ahh...” he cursed. The pain was in no way comforting or pleasureful, but in some twisted was, all he wanted was to feel it, and never let it cease. Sensing this, the butler presses his erection further. Ciel clenched around the male's pulsating manhood, letting out a steamy breath. His face was set ablaze. No lubrication.“The hell are you waiting for...get it done...” barked the young master.

Just the phrase the butler had awaited. He huffed out and pulled back only a little, following up with a much rougher thrust than the first. Ciel whined and jerked his chained up wrists forward. The metal bit into his gentle skin. His face tensed up and shifted into a scandalous look of pain. “Sebastian...” he whimpered as he endured yet another push. “Sebastian...” More. “Sebastian...Sebastian...you son of a...nngh...”

The demon continued his attack, into a crescendo, each with increasing strength and depth. Just as he had desired, Ciel was panting and calling his name as he hammered away the Earl of Phantomhive's virginity to dust. Sebastian pecked Ciel's face simultaneously, and his fingers rolled his soft kitty ears around in circles. The boy seemed to enjoy any form of touching to his additional feline parts. It seemed to go directly to his sex drive.

“Slow down Sebastian,” he muttered, as the very tip of his manhood tickled a sensitive region of his insides. A new tingling had taken form throughout his body, especially down below in his pelvic area. Sebastian struck that same spot again, but with more intensity. “Nngh...slower... gentler...” he implored, but the butler wouldn't have it. “H-ha....God...don't touch me there again,” he whimpered desperately. His lewd face said otherwise, and Sebastian simply looked at it like a game.

“You mean, this spot here?” he asked, ramming head-on into the wall of his prostate.

He howled like he'd seen a ghost. “F-fuck!” he exclaimed, a word he almost never used. “You're in—ahh!—so much trouble...”

Sebastian's continued to pound his partner's prostate with undying passion, and Ciel continued to cry out and spew insults. Whenever he felt that the butler's entirely length be blended into him, it delved further and further. Ciel hissed at him angrily. His physical body endured the anguish, but his consciousness was blind as result of all but his lust. The frame of the bed creaked from the enormous force it was burdened with.

Where were all of the other servants of Phantomhive Manor? They had to be deaf not to hear the murderous shrieks coming from behind Ciel's closed door. Had Sebastian done something to them? Why weren't they the least bit concerned?

“How much longer?” panted the boy with his hips twitching spasmodically. His forehead shined with sweat, and his saliva was pooling on his pillowcase. His wrists were bloodied even from the squirming he had done in his chains. “Haven't I been punished enough?”

“The pain will be nothing but a pleasure cruise in a few short moments. Tell me, young master...” Sebastian's velvety voice was muffled by his own breathlessness, something he had never seen in the butler. “Have you ever felt an orgasm?”  
“No,” he whined, panicking as the word tickled his virgin ears. What was he kidding, no part of him remained a virgin anymore.

“Might you even know what one is?

No answer.

“How might you feel now?”

For a moment, it was quiet again, aside from the continuous panting of the two males. “Quite pleasant...” he admitted softly. There was a way to sensation, but it was a way he was uncomfortable saying out loud. To Ciel, it felt as if his insides were just a rubber balloon, and Sebastian's raw erection fed him air. It felt like the inner walls of him were being pushed to his limits, and when he thought the balloon was to be inflated no further, it did. All he wanted was for it to pop, liberating the tensions and the air that ached for release.

Sebastian's hands reached for the silkiness of Ciel's kitty ears, pressing his nails into them. “Ahh~!” he cried, his feminine voice peaking a new octave. “Bloody hell that's good..!” There was an instant shift down in his member, and he recognized how fretfully close the balloon was to popping. What would come of it? When he popped? “Bloody hell Sebastian...” he whined. His prostate pounded as heard as his heart did. Warmth snaked from his testicles up his raging erection. He moaned mightily. His adrenaline, the pounding of his heart, and the sensation rang in his ears like the finale of a concierto. He clenched up the muscles inside him, submitting to the satisfaction in his veins. “I'm going to break!” he cried, and his pleasure eradicated. The balloon had finally popped within him. He felt an uncontrollable convulsions all over his body, particularly in his erection. Ciel felt fluid loading onto his abdomen, shooting even onto his cheek as he trembled like a chihuahua. For the first time throughout the session, he let his eyes peek open on his blushing face, seeing the mess of semen that he made of himself.

“Oh hell...” he said, as a remark of approval from his climax. He could even feel a warmth on the inside of him too, but his anus burned. “Why aren't you—“

“I'm done, young master,” Sebastian said, a snug grin on his face. “Can't you feel the semen in you?”

The thought disgusted him completely, but Ciel couldn't protest anymore. It had been done. “What sorcery was this...you had me begging for you like I was under a goddamn spell. But I would be lying...to say that I didn't enjoy my orgasm...”

“Perhaps another time,” Sebastian suggested, kissing the spot where his cum clung to his skin and licking it up. He eased out of the child and patted him on the head. “Get some sleep now, young master.”

But it was already too late, for he was beginning to drift off already.

* * *

Ciel arose the next morning by a gentle knocking at his door, where his loyal butler pushed open the door with a tray of teas and scones. “Good morning, young master. I hope you slept well.”

As Ciel heard Sebastian's loyal voice, his heart began to skip. But something seemed a little off. He looked down at himself and saw the clothes he had worn to sleep that night, without a wrinkle in them. His wrists lacked the nasty gashes that were in them just hours before. And most importantly, his catlike ears were gone. “G-good morning,” he stammered clumsily as the butler placed the tray on the nightstand and handed him a teacup.

“Earl Grey, just how you like it,” Sebastian said. “And...might you want to tell me what you had dreamt about last night? Didn't you have any nightmares? I heard you crying out in your bedroom.”

A dream? Could the whole early morning affair last night be just a dream after all? After how realistically painful each second was, and the power behind his orgasm? “N-not that I can remember, n-no.”

“Are you ill, sir? Your face is quite flushed, and you are stammering as you speak.”

A grin and a chuckle followed, which prompted some louder laughing. Sebastian glanced at Ciel questioningly, but Ciel held up a hand. “Not in the slightest. I feel fine, Sebastian.” He returned the smile to the butler and nodded. “Just fine.”


End file.
